


Meeting Kid Flash

by Whistle_Mist



Series: 100 Damn Bingos 2019 [1]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Slice of Life, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: it was the first time that the Rouges meet Kid Flash.





	Meeting Kid Flash

When the Rouges had started to go about their normal day, robbing, annoying the Flash, planning a getaway and just causing a good amount of trouble they hadn’t expected that when a blur showed it up it was not only tiny but that a kid was standing there. 

A little redhead with goggles was looking up at Captian Cold who was just looking straight down at those big eyes, wide grin as the kid suddenly started to dance in place looking way too excited for being in front of Rouge. 

“Your Captian Cold!” The kid yelled before looking at his gun. “And your Cold Gun!” 

Before Len could even say anything back the kid started to chatter about the gun, how it worked, how to take it away, clean and put it together before chattering excitedly how the man could make the gun lighter. 

It didn’t take a genius to guess who this kid belonged too. Super speed, talking so fast it sounded like a chipmunk and the lighting bolt and colors gave it away. Honestly, he was surprised Flash had a kid. 

“Alright, slow down,” Cold put his hand over the kid’s mouth. “Where’s the Flash?” 

“Oh, he’s looking for you!” The kid smiled. “But I got here first!” 

“And how did you know we'd be here before him?” 

“Uh, because it was on the news that the royal jewels were gonna be here, duh!” The kid zoomed off to Heatwave next chattering to him, moving from one of the rouges to the next overly excited to talk to them than taking them down when he got to Hartley who was plugging one ear and trying to fix hearing aid when he snagged it and went second fixed it up. “Here you go!”

Taking it Hartly put it in carefully testing it. “Wow, thanks, but you realize you're supposed to be stopping us right?” 

The Kid stared at them for a long moment before taking Hartly by the hand. “To the prison!” 

Most of the Rouges had to take a moment to try and keep a serious fact. Trying and failing because the kid was just too cute. Instead, some of them laughed loudly. When they were done the Kid was now messing with on of Mirror Master mirror's asking a million questions on what the dimension was like, how did it work, did he ever get lost until there was no telling what the kid was saying because he was just talking way to fast. 

“Alright, uh,” The other paused. “What’s your name?” 

“Kid Flash!” He smiled widely brightly at them start in his eyes. 

“...We’ll Flash has never been that bright on names, but alright,” He gave the kid the tiny mirror. It was a normal mirror after all and there was no way the Kid could even open the dimension up. “Here you can have that and you can figure it out,” 

Taking it the Speedster looked like he had been given one of the greatest gifts that life had to offer. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Cold had enough. It wasn’t because the Kid was actually making him want to smile, nah, he just had to get out of there. “See ya, Kid,” 

They started to leave when they noticed the had an extra person following them. Now they did a lot of things, bad things, of course, however, the had a code and one was not harming kids. The boy looked like he was around ten maybe, so he wasn’t going to be in any danger. 

“Any reason you're following us?” 

“I wanted to ask you guys some questions,” 

“How many?” 

“Just a few?” Kid Flash took out a paper unfolding it. It looked a bit old, clearly, he had been wanting to ask for a while and sat down on the floor. “First question. Do you wear your coat in the summer? Isn’t it hot? Do you get heatstroke?” 

The list when on and on. 

\--

By the time Flash had found the place, he had been stunned to see the Rouges still there. Some of them asleep on the bags of stuff they stole, some of them looking like they were just half listening and Cold was standing there as he held Kid Flash in his arms answering every single question the kid had. 

Of course, Wally would be able to befriend the enemy.


End file.
